SAAT MENDUNG BERGANTI DENGAN CAHAYA DAN KEMBALI KE KELABU
by AI CHIKO
Summary: Pagi yang cerah mewarnai hari-hari yang telah ku lalui.. saat masa lalu kembali datang… merusak hari-hari yang telah ku impikan… aku hanya bisa bangkit dan berjalan menerobos dengan satu harapan agar suatu hari akan datang hari yang cerah… hari yang bisa membawaku ke kehidupan yang lebih baik…


*SAAT MENDUNG BERGANTI DENGAN CAHAYA DAN KEMBALI KE KELABU*

Pagi yang cerah mewarnai hari-hari yang telah ku lalui.. saat masa lalu kembali datang… merusak hari-hari yang telah ku impikan… aku hanya bisa bangkit dan berjalan menerobos dengan satu harapan agar suatu hari akan datang hari yang cerah… hari yang bisa membawaku ke kehidupan yang lebih baik… *#*

Hari ini seperti biasa aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah… aku merasa sepi di keramaian karena aku tak mengenal seorangpun…, ya hari baru.. saat umurku hamper 16 tahun… ku masuki kelas baru dan teman-teman baru.. yang ku yakini belum pernah kulihat kecuali beberapa orang yang dulu satu smp denganku…. Aku duduk di deretan kedua barisan depan.. saat ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingku.. aku hanya tersenyum.. karna ku tau.. dia akan jadi teman sebangku ku,…..

Hari-hari terus berlalu.. aku akhirnya mempunyai teman dekat.. yah bisa dibilang 4 sekawan.. saat masa-masa kls 1 yang kami lalui hamper habis… tba2 temanku.. jatuh cinta.. atau sekedar suka aku tak yakin.. karna ia juga pernah bilang.. kalau dia juga suka sama abang kls…

Ia terus menampakkan ketertarikannya pada.. sosok laki-laki di kls kami.. sebut saja ketua kls.. jujur aku mendukungnya… lagian tak ada yang ku suka sekarang… aku hanya tersenyum saat ia berusaha bicara, bercanda atau bahkan memberikannya sebuah permen…

Namun.. entah berawal dari kapan… mungkin dari saat acara perpisahan, aku mulai dekat dengan ketua.. aku pun tak tau… semuanya aneh.. kami jarang berbicara.. namun seperti sudah saling kenal.. itu yang aku rasakan.. sedangkan dia.. aku tak tau..

Hari setelah perpisahan.. ku lewati seperti biasa… sampai terdegar gosip itu.. gosip yang mengatakan kalau ketua ternyata menyukaiku.. tapi aku hanya bersikap biasa karna aku rasa itu hanyalah gosip yang tak jelas dan asal-asalan…

Awalnya hubunganku dan temanku yang menyukau ketua agak longgar tapi akhirnya kami sama-sama sadar tak ada yang harus di salahkan bila seseorang mencintai orang lain.. karna cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya.. dan cinta tak bisa dilarang…..

*#*

Hari kenaikan kelas adalah hari yang sangat ku takuti.. karna jujur aku takut jika nanti tak dapat menyusuaikan diri.. dengan teman-teman baruku…. Emmm.. tapi itu salah karna ternyata.. aku bisa merasa nyaman berada di klas baruku…

Aku memang terpisah dengan 3 teman dekatku… tapi bukan hanya aku.. temanku yang lain juga banyak yang terpisah ada yang masuk ke jurusan ips,agama,dan bahkan bahasa.. sedangkan aku.. pastinya memilih jurusan ipa…. Pertemanan kami masih berlanjut bahkan kami dekat… walaupun berlainan kelas… sedangkan hubungan aku dan ketua kelas…..

Yah entah kapan tapi saat sadar aku sudah sangat dekat bahkan kami sering smssan…. Sampai suatu hari saat sedang smsan dengannya dan kami membahas masalah anim and bahasa jepang.. entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba terpikir akan sebuah embel-embel yaitu "kun"

Seiring berjalannya sang waktu… kedekatanku dengn ketua kls semakin bertambah, jujur aku merasa nyaman dengannya… entah mengapa aku merasa dekat dengannya dan rasanya aku bisa percaya dengannya… suatu malam saat kami smssan.. berawal dari sebuah permainan atau kata-kata yang igin di sampaikan…. Di pesan yang ia kirimkan kepadaku tertulis kalimat bahwa ia"mencintaiku" atau "menyayangiku"…..

Jujur aku senang mendengarnya… tampa sadar aku tersenyum saat membacanya… dan senyum itu tak bisa ku hentikan… emmm…. Aku tak tau harus menggambarkannya seperti apa.. yang jelas hari itu aku sangatlah bahagia….

Emmm… aku yang tak tau harus menjawab apa akhirnya menjawab "anata no daisuki" yang artinya… cari sendiri ya… bukan aku senang karna ada yang menyatakan cinta… jujur kalau boleh buka kartu sebenarnya dari aku min sudah ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku… tapi selalu aku tolak soalnya aku memanga belum mau pacaran… karna pada dasarnya prinsip yang telah ku bangun adalah tak akan pacaran sebelum kuliah.. dan lagi aku juga belum ada izin dari orang tua untuk pacaran… emmm… sebenarnya kalau mau aku bisa pacaran embunyi-sembunyi.. tapi aku tak melakukannya karna aku takut menyakiti hati orang tuaku….

Rasa senang yang ku rasa karna mendengar kata-kata itu benar-benar berbeda.. tpi.. aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya karna aku takut sakit hati jika suatu saat nanti kebersamaan yang ku rsakan ini akan hilng….

Kesokan harinya.. aku benar-benar menghindar untuk tidak bertemu dengannya.. bukan karna aku membencinya tpi lebih di karnakan aku malu… jika bertemu dengannya… dan akhirnya aku juga tak bisa menghindar karna banyak factor salah satunya kelasku yang harus selalu melewati kelasnya jika pergi dan pulang atau saat istirahat, karna hanya ada satu tangga.. yang menghubugkn kelas ipa….

Semester 1 akhirnya berganti dan kini memasuki semester 2 kedekatanku dengannya terus berlanjut.. bahkan di pernah berkata kalu dia cemburu melihat kedekatanku dengan orang lain… jujur bukan aku tak melihat ia yang melihatku saat berbicara pada lawan jenisku… tapi aku sengaja… karna aku sebenarnya senang saat melihat ia cemburu.. aku tau mngkin ia akan marah saat tau aku sengaja tpi melihat ajahnya saat sedang cemburu atau kesal membuatku tersenyum karna dalam pandanganku ia terlihat lucu..

Pernah sehari kami bermain permainan jujur-jujur.. dan kami benar-benar jujur… dan aku akhirnya tau kalau ia pernah pacaran.. walaupun cuman sekali… emmm.. jujur aku sangat kesal mengetahui hal itu karna aku tak pernah membanyangkan kalua di mempunyai mantan… sejak hari iti aku sering mengungkit-ngungkin nama mantan nya, seperti menyebut dengan sengaja kta "Mutiara" mun gkin….

Tapi itu bukanlah karna aku marah tpi mngkin karna kesal… aku juga pernah bicara berdua dengannya… ia terlihat lucu… aku pun terlihat bodoh mngkin…. Saat ia aku suruh untuk tidak menghadap ke hadapanku atau masuk kekelas.. ia langsung mengikutinya…

Jujur bukan aku tak mau berbicara secara normal dengannya atau biasa aja.. tapi mungkin bawaan smpku… karna aku memang tak pernah berbicara dengan cowok kecuali ada perlu.. bahkan sekarangpun itu tetap berlaku… kecuali orang-orang yang ku kenal….

Aku memang tak berani melihatnya.. atau sekedar bertegur sapa.. kecuali ia yang memulai bukan karna aku sombong atau ngengsi.. tapi karna aku malu.. bertemu atau bahkan hanya berbicara dengannya….

Waktu yang terus berlalu dan bulan yang terus berganti… membawa kami ke perpisahan kakak kls 3 yang ke dua kalinya… hari ini aku melihatnya ya katnya dia jdi pukdok.. entahlah.. acara di mulai dan ia tampak sangat sibuk…

Saat akhirnya aku siap tampil nari dan jujur hasilnya mengecewakan… tapi sensei selalu menyemangatiku.. jujur aku bersyukur karna bisa mengenalnya…. Walau aku tak begitu tau apakah dia senang mengenalku…

Acara perpisahan berlangsung dengan sukses.. dan kini bnyak yang foto-foto bersama… dannn… aku juga mengambil foto dengannya.. walau pun ber tiga.. karna aku tak ingin kalau cuman ber dua… entar dosa…

Beberapa hari setelah perpisahan aku iseng-iseng buka fb dan aku melihat ia berfoto hanya ber dua dengan adik kelas… yah jujur aku kesal.. tapi apa mau di kata kami hanya lah sahabat.. dan aku memang yang mengatakannya….

Sensei.. beberapa kali minta maaf padaku.. aku tau dia merasa tak enak apalagi aku yang selalu menyindirnya…. Tapi aku tak pernah mau mengatakan "iya,udah di maafin kok" melainkan aku selalu berkata " gk usah minta maaf lagi , kan kita tu sahabat.. lagian gak ada yang salah makanya gak usah minta maaf, emmm.. menambah teman itu kan di anjurkan makanya gk usah minta maaf ya.."

Jujur aku merasa jarak kami yang semakin jauh… dan mungkin itu juga di sebabkan kelakuanku yang kekanakan… entahlah… dan kini.. jarak itu benar-benar terlihat….

Igatkah dirimu saat aku dulu pernah bertanya mungkin lebih tepatnya saat liburan yang lalu.. saat aku dan keluargaku ke laut dan sensei menuju ke taman rusa.. mungkin yang dulu pernahku tanyakan kini akan kulakukan….

Memutuskan silaturrahmi sesama umat muslimin dan muslimah sangat dilarang… karna itu aku hanya bisa mengubah rasa sayang menjadi persahabatan.. karna mungkin itu lebih baik…..

Emmmm….. entah dulu juga aku pernah menyarankan untuk tidak terlalu menyayangi sesuatu, karna apa bila kita tak mendapatkan apa yang kita iginkan maka akan sangat kecewa bahkan sakit, tpi ternyata tampa disadari.. aku juga telah melewati batas yang dulu pernah ku katakana…

Mungkin aku bukanlah orang yang di takdirkan untuk bersamamu… dan mungkin kita bukanlah orang yang bisa bersama… karna di setiap hal, banyak yang membuat kita salah paham… aku yang kekanakan.. dan dirimu yang keras kepala….

Maaf, telah mengusik ketenangan hidupmu.. maaf telah hadir sebagai beban dan masalah buatmu… dan terima kasih karna sudah menjadi sahabat yang selalu ada untukku…

Saat manusia dilahirkan… ia hanya bisa menagis.. dan saat ia beranjak tumbuh ia akan menyadari kalaau sebenarnya hidup adalah jalan yang harus ia pilih untuk menuju masa depan baik atau buruknya kehidupan itu sesuai jalan yang ia pilih… namun terkadang takdir juga menentukan.. karna itu aku percaya kita di pertemukan oleh takdir dan mungkin jika kita harus berpisah maka takdir pula yang memisahkan kita…

Aku hanyalah seseorang dari banyaknya orang yang kebetulan hadir di hidupmu… dan cinta serta kasih sayang… hanyalah perasaan yang datang tampa di undang atau di minta karna cinta.. hanya dapat dilihat dengan mata hati…

Cinta bukan berarti sesuatu yang harus di miliki… karna kadang kala.. cinta berarti perpisahan…. Hanya sang waktu yang tau.. apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan…..

" tak ada yang sama …. , mungkin aku akan bersikap biasa saat bertemu denganmu.. tapi yakinlah semuanya tak akan sama… karna tak ada yang benar-benar sama di dunia ini.."


End file.
